stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampy's Lovely World Rituals and Traditions
This is a list of traditions from the Lovely World series. Morning Routine Bedroom Stampy walks out onto his balcony and pans around the surroundings while he says his introduction to the video. He then goes back to the bedroom and greets the helper(s) who is/are joining in the episode. Stampy then tastes his baked cake using Lee Bear's secret recipe. He then picks up Barnaby and goes to the love garden and explains what is happening in the video. Love Garden Stampy walks through the Crafting Room to his Love Garden, and then adds someone on a sign to give them a shoutout on a sign for some reason. There are no official requirements to get into the Love Garden, though the rule is you cannot ask. Here are some ways to get in. Following ways: * Fan art * Comments * Suggestions * Events involving the Stampy craze * Personally meeting him while wearing a Stampy t-shirt (which has happened once) * Cakes * Etc. Dog House Stampy goes to the Dog House to sit Barnaby down and pick a dog to be joining in the episode. Stampy rarely does not take a dog with him, mainly because the place where they build/play is quite dangerous (or other various reasons,like a dog sadly). He also sometimes takes Mittens whenever Duncan is chosen. If he does not go there, he might go to either the Pick-A-Pet Pet Shop or the Golf Course/Doggy Hockey in the Funland to pick either Fluffy or Gregory Jr., respectively, or pick Barnaby as the dog for the video. Other Getting resources Sometimes, Stampy goes to very helpful areas of his house to get resources to use for the building/game they're building. Kitty Cat Condo He sometimes go to Kitty Cat Condo to pick Mittens the cat whenever Duncan is chosen. Former routines *By the very start of his routine, he used to play minigames before they eat cake, but he since stopped having this on the later part of the 200's episodes. *Lee Bear used to be going out of the painting and Stampy eating his cake. He since stopped this after Bye Bear, after Lee Bear left the Lovely World. *He used to have a race to the Dog House with Lee Bear in some episodes, where they have to race there in various ways and whoever goes first wins and gets to choose one of Stampy's Dogs. They ended this after they had a grand finale In the episode, Doghouse Race. *In some episodes after Lee Bear left, Stampy had been trying to perfect Lee's cake recipe, so his baked cakes tasted weird and sometimes, awful. Rest of the video Stampy then goes to the task that they're going to do today, such as building a shop or restaurant in his Town, building or playing a mini-game inside his Funland. Hit the Target and Veeva Dash In some episodes, Stampy battles against Hit the Target and Veeva Dash, his main archenemies. Hit the Target used to be a Minecraft helper of his, but he turned evil somewhat by accident. He then made evil plans against Stampy until now. He used to make plans by himself, but he is then currently assisted by Veeva Dash. She also used to be one of Stampy's Minecraft helpers, first appearing in one video by accident. Their only main goal is to steal Stampy's dogs to create a dog army, but they also almost made other attempts, such as exploding a building or setting Stampy's house with fire. Stampy usually fights alone, but he sometimes assisted by his helpers. Christmas Every year during Christmas, Stampy invites two of his oldest (now recurring) helpers, Ank55 and LONG bow X99, to build snowmen in front of Stampy's balcony an episode before Christmas Eve. Stampy also builds a Christmas tree inside his clubhouse. In the Christmas episodes, Stampy usually starts on Christmas Eve, then Stampy goes to the Love Garden in an attempt to spell "Santa" right (although it is wrong every time). He then goes to his kitchen to cook Christmas chicken and cake, and then to his Library to give treats for Santa and his reindeers. He then sleeps and celebrates Christmas the next day. The rest of the video are more concentrated to Santa, Polly Reindeer, and sometimes, Hit the Target. Easter Every year during Easter (starting in 2013), his Minecraft helpers, and then the Easter Bunny in the future years, set up an Easter Egg Hunt for Stampy to do in the video. Stampy then leaves the decisions to the viewer (since 2014) on where to go next to find the eggs. Stampy sometimes does a twist on some of the Easter videos, such as playing mini-games inside his Funland with the Easter Bunny, or suddenly have a battle with Hit the Target. Halloween Stampy does anything related to Halloween, such as reading scary stories, have a Halloween party with some of his helpers, or have nightmares. April 1st Stampy does pranks for the viewers for April Fools Day (also known as April 1st in the UK). Category:Stampy Category:Stampylonghead